minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Mysterious Thief Returns
So, if you didn't read the first story, I recommend you do, so you get a better idea of what the entity is and does, etc. Now enough talk from me, enjoy. Chapter 1: It's Back So, it's been 3 years (more like 3 months XD, edit: half a month) since we defeated the entity, there has been no sighting of it ever since, but then, I found something on this wiki. It was an article saying that the writer encountered the entity too! I decided to read it, but all of a sudden, my computer turned off, and when I logged back on, the wiki was deleted (well, as far as I know, no one created one). I checked the page if it still had SOME content. Nothing, all of it was deleted. But then, something caught my eye (not literally). There was still something left on the page, a message. It said: "I told you I would be back! >:)". I opened Minecraft, and there was a world called: "I am back for revenge". I joined the game and... Chapter 2: The Entity's Revenge I spawned in the world, looking for the entity, and didn't find anything. Then all of the sudden, a message popped up in the chat: " Remember me?". Then the entity appeared right in front of me! I tried to run, but I couldn't! I was stuck! Me: So, you came back for revenge? ???: Yes, and I will get revenge on your friends too. Me: Just give up, you stupid loser! ???: Why would I do that? I will not stop until I get my revenge, and you know it. Me: Fair point, but I'm still taking you down, we defeated you once, years ago, and we can defeat you again! ???: Oh, but what do you think I was doing all these years? I could've just popped up again ever since you killed me. I decided to plan my next move instead. Me: And that is? ???: You studied me to take me down, I studied you to take you down. Me: So what are you going to do now? ??? left the game. That, my friends, I was NOT expecting. So I just left the world. And then I noticed the title of it changed to "Take over Minecraft by taking over the servers". I quickly checked Multiplayer, and all the servers were renamed to "???'s Server". I logged in a server formerly known as "Hypixel". I spawned in the main lobby, with 0 other players. But wait, I remember when I checked the servers, there was lots of players. Then the entity appeared. To stand a better chance, I went to the duels lobby, where the pvp arena is. And of course, it followed me. We fought, and thanks to my PVP skills, I died and spawned at the steps of the arena. I was going to get back up, but the entity blocked my way. So I decided to escape using my gadgets, but somehow, the entity had admin powers! It killed me and I was permanently banned...GAME OVER. Chapter 3: It's finally over! I was ready to give up and quit Minecraft, when suddenly, I had an idea. I checked the game files, and of course, there was one that was not supposed to be there: the entity's code. I deleted it, and it was gone forever! Uh-oh... The file reappeared! I figured this must be the work of a virus or something, but then I got a notification from a friend. He said I should try the new version of Minecraft that was released just now. I updated the Launcher, and in the news section, there was a link to an article...about the entity! I read it, and suddenly everything made sense. Turns out, Mojang was trying to add a new mob that steals from the player, but then decided to abandon the project. Yet somehow, it still got into the game. But they removed it in the new update, so everything is all good now. And hopefully its gone for good this time... Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Haunted World Category:Supernatural Category:PC Minecraft